1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to audio communication and more particularly to a sound intake control device and adjustable supports therefor.
Radios, tape players and other audio equipment have been miniaturized to such an extent that they may be conveniently carried on the person of a user, such as in a pocket or other portion of the wearer's clothing or accessories. Many diverse audio sources are now in use.
A need in terms of safety, further choice in listening capability, and the intake and/or blocking of external sounds has arisen. This device has been created to answer the needs of pilots, communications personnel, music lovers, airport linemen or anyone with the need to hear more than one audio source simultaneously and/or in regulated quantities or levels. This invention is designed to accurately achieve multiple source sound (sound on sound), single source sound or no sound.
Presently and as technological and social change occur the demand for safety, utility and convenience are major considerations. A device which provides a means for greater discrimination of aural sources will aid many people who desire to listen, communicate and deal with sound more effectively.
This invention is also directed toward a means of providing high quality sound reproduction with the versatility to be utilized as a headset, earphones and/or hearing aid or earplugs. The device can be worn in combination with, or as a means to secure spectacles or headgear of the wearer. The design places the device where it can be utilized on a regular basis.
This invention is directed toward a manner of mounting miniature speakers or earphones to enhance their utility, versatility and minimize any inconvenience or discomfort as a result of the supporting components.
2. Description of the prior art
At present audio headsets and earphones are limited to a single position; existing headsets and earphones enclose the ear, are pressed adjacent to the ear, are placed in the outer ear, or, are positioned inside the auditory canal.
Prior art, due to this single position limitation, has the inherent effect of masking outside sounds with sound produced by the earphones. With respect to safety, the wearer is hindered in his ability to hear surrounding sounds such as instructions, warnings, automobiles, sirens, conversations etc.
The most widely used, present design audio headset is awkward to wear and cumbersome to carry. Cord entanglement problems occur regularly and the resulting entanglement can cause short circuiting of speaker or microphone leads, as well as incur the bother and loss of time spent untangling headset wires.
Additional entanglement problems arise when the now common "leash" (a retainer cord used to suspend the glasses around the wearer's neck when not in use) is worn simultaneously with the prior art headset.
Another difficulty involves the wearing of a hat, visor or helmet and a prior art headset simultaneously. Since the majority of headsets in use today consist of a band, which transversely spans the head, a hat, helmet or visor does not fit the wearer's head properly when worn in combination with the headset. At present the small in ear-type headsets circumvent this problem however sound quality is sacrificed due to the extra small size of the speakers and they are limited to a single position.
Further shortcomings of prior art include the lack of single hand placement. Both hands are needed to place the headset or earphones in listening position.
Other prior art devices disclose speakers or earphones used as hearing aids for the hard of hearing some of which were supported by spectacles or constructed as a part thereof, such as disclosed by Pat. No. 2,874,230 in which the terminal end of the respective sidepiece supports a speaker.
The present invention is distinctive over prior art devices by adjustably supporting a pair of miniature speakers on headgear or spectacle sidepieces which can be positioned in the ear, adjacent the ear or in varying distances from the ear as desired. The inherent design serves multiple functions and places the sound in the control device where it can be safely heard, worn, transported and utilized more effectively.